Reapers Love
by hell-raiser13
Summary: A story of Hitomi, a made up character, and Hidan. Starting as a favor the two twirl closer and closer together. Will their love disrupt their duties? Or will they prevail without question? Rated M for later chapters
1. The beginning

Her brown eyes gleamed as she laughed with her friends. Except for Katerinu of course. Katerinu the only Jounin in this circle of friends. Katerinu the brown eyed dirty blonde. Katerinu the Kakashi lover. Emiri laughed a joyous laugh. Tears came from laughing so hard. Her hazel eyes were screwed shut. Her black hair with hot pink streaks went down to her waist and ended in a short ponytail. Katerinu frowned but had to give up to a smile. Hitomi looked at Katerinu remembering what had happened just moments ago.

Her black hair bounced on her shoulders, seeing as that's as far as it went. Her bangs were swept to the sides because they hung down to her chin. Her brown eyes scanned the clearing right before glomping Emiri and Katerinu.

"So," she grinned at their groans "what's everybody been up to?" Then Emiri grinned deviously "Oh we all know what Katerinu has been doing."

This had been what started the riot. As the laughing died down Katerinu started up, "For your information I've only followed Kakashi-kun three times today. Honest!" Emiri mumbled something Hitomi couldn't hear. Katerinu obviously heard it because she smacked Emiri on the head. "What was that!"

She barked while Emiri tried to look innocent saying "Nothing." Katerinu was going to smack her again as she mumbled something else but Hitomi interrupted. She didn't want them doing this all day.

"What's the plan today?" She asked.

"Well, Shizune needs my help again." Katerinu stated.

"That's your job as an assitant." Emiri said "I have to file folders for the ANBU. Damn it." She frowned "Because they can't do it themselves."

Hitomi sighed before saying "The ANBU are busy and have a lot on their hands most likely."

"What're YOU doing?" Katerinu asked. Hitomi answered the same as always, "Random bits of stuff here and there."

"Oh come on!" Emiri protested "Tell us already!"

"It's come off it." Hitomi smirked before getting smacked by both, "Ow! What was that for!"

"For being a dumbass." They both replied. "Well I'm going to work." Katerinu ran off with a wave. "Better get started too." Emiri prepared to leave. "Wait!" Hitomi stopped her "While your filing could you look for some people for me?"

"Who? Why?" Emiri tilted her head.

"Just a couple of S-ranks." She replied like she was only asking for a cup of sugar.

"JUST A COUPLE OF S-RANKS!!" Emiri yelled "Who!?! For what!?!"

"Shh!" Hitomi whispered "Not so loud!" She looked around to make sure no one was watching, "Just Hidan and Kakuzu from Akatsuki."

"Just! Just! Those bettter be the only people! Do you know how much trouble I'd get into?"

"So you'll do it?" Hitomi's eyes lighted up in hope.

"Yeah I'll do it."

"Thank you!" She glomped Emiri again. "I better go." Emiri hurried off before Hitomi could ask for anymore favors.

"And I need to prepare." Hitomi hurried to get the sacrifices.

-----------------------------------------------------

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR.

The first chapter is kinda sketchy and I apologize for that. Farther on it gets bettter so I'll try and get more on. So I hope you enjoy what is on so far.


	2. Midnight worries

Hitomi was tracing the tattoo on the inner side of her left wrist when Emiri walked up. The skull with crossed scythes, like her. Her black handled scythe was blade over her right shoulder. But she also had her 6 foot senbon aligned with her spine, one point above her head. Emiri took this as a bad sign. Hitomi only took her senbon with her when she suspected there was going to be a fight. She put the fingerless glove back on her left hand. Emiri noticed she was in her favorite fighting clothes. The black capris, blood red tank top, black fingerless gloves, and black shoes with her headband around her neck.

"Oh great." Emiri sighed "Here's all papers, files, folders, yadda yadda. If it had any relation to them whatsoever here it is."

She handed Hitomi a black backpack with red edging.

"Thanks." she took the backpack and noticed how Emiri was dressed in pink pants, t-shirt, vest, shoes, and even headband.

"Now tell me what this is all for." Emiri frowned "What're you planning?"

Hitomi shrugged and turned.

"Hitomi Nabiki Buremeru!! Tell me or I'll turn you in myself!!"

Hitomi turned realizing Emiri really did want to know. "Emiri, I'm really sorry. I wish I could tell you. But that could only bring trouble and a lot of danger. I don't want you or Katerinu, my best friends, hurt."

Emiri sighed at this, "You've better thought about this."

Hitomi smiled, "I assure you, I've thought hard. Which isn't what I usually do. I can tell you however, two men are missing right now. They're not coming back."

Emiri nodded, "I'll let Katerinu know so you'd better prepare for the scolding of your life. Also, if this is as serious as you say, you know if you ever need one, Katerinu and I have safe havens for you."

"I know." Hitomi smiled weakly "I'll let you know the details later."

She hugged her best friend, not knowing if this would be the last time or not.

"Tell Katerinu I'll make contact if I can A.S.A.P."

"I will." Emiri took a step back and waved good-bye. Hitomi smiled then ran into the forest to her house. Her hair fluttered behind her. The shadows from the trees were so beautiful today. The spots of sunlight that showed through warmed her face. Up ahead she saw the entrance that was diguised as a tree. She wouldn't have noticed she was there if she hadn't previously carved into it. This was sad since it was HER house. She had carved a 13 into the bark underneath the lowest branch. The branch was about thirty meters up.

Hitomi stopped directly below her favorite number and slid under the root. She landed in a small, dirt walled, dimly lit room with a door. The room was big enough for five people to have arms length room around them, nothing more. She stepped up the ladder in the wall to see if anyone was there before walking through the door. She closed the door behind her, putting the hall ahead of her in comeplete her steps as she walked on. Her shoes tapping on the ground, echoing off the walls ... 35 ... 36. This was it.

She put her hand waist high on her right and opened the door. Flaming candles greeted her warmly. Two men chained to the far wall greeted her coldly. She went to one of quite a few tables and moved aside some matches and stubs of candles. Setting down the pack, one of the men yelled at her. She turned around to address him. He was stocky, brownhaired, blue-eyed, five foot three inches, and cursing heavily. She removed her senbon and pointed it at him.

"You better shut the fuck up or you'll go first asshole."

The man beside him started breathing heavily. He was average build at an exact five feet tall. His cinnamon hair was short and spiked slightly, umlike the other who's hair was shoulder length but all spiked forward.His green eyes darted everywhere. Gulping, he spoke

"Please. Just end it ma'am, please."

Hitomi took on a look of wonder.

"What type of shinobi are you?"

Then after no answer she stood calmly.

"I'll let you talk it over while I read those papers on who goes first."

She walked to the table wondering if she could pull through with this. Before sitting she slid two stools to the men and then sat on her own stool. She looked at the wall behind the table and saw the blood still seeping through. She didn't mind, it was hers.

She had long forgotten why so she turned to the papers. Flipping through she found pictures, not many, but still. After some time she closed the folder.

"We've decided." Cinnamon said reluctantly "I go first."

"Awesome." Hitomi stood "You'll be bringing back Kakuzu." She showed him a picture.

Cinnamon nodded and the other piped up, "What're you going to do to me?"

"Actually, it's not me, it's him." She showed him a picture that had been drawn of a man with a three bladed scythe.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"His name is Hidan." Hitomi replied.

Both men nodded as if accepting what was to come. Hitomi asked if they were hungry, now noticing the men wore matching sets of camo even though they'd never met before.

They both replied yes so she made them some food and provided bedding. They quickly fell asleep while she calculated, hating math the whole time. Then, she marked her map before heading to bed.

Tomorrow she'd have everything ready and she would begin.


	3. The resurrection

Hitomi awoke early and left some breakfast beside the men while she made her way to the "x" on her map. Looking around her she began to dig where the "x" was. She worked quickly for someone could come at any given time.

The trees rustling, she kept digging until she found a hand. Moving carefully but quickly she found the whole body, except for the head. Then she heard footsteps.

She had the body in a canvas pack but the trip would be for naught without the head. She searched frantically and finally, she lifted his head out and, grabbing the pack, left.

Running through the forest, she wouldn't have had time to fill the hole. The pack was on her back while she held the head in her arms. That's when Hidan opened his eyes.

"Hello Hidan sir," she kept running "we're almost there. Pretty soon you'll be in one piece and here we are."

She slid down the hole and ran through the hall in a rush, into the room. She locked the door and set Hidan down.

"Comfy?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Now what the hell is going on?" He frowned.

Hitomi walked to one of the tables and removed the white sheet on top of it to reveal Kakuzu. He was dressed in an Akatsuki cloak and wore a mask. He also had a ring on his left middle finger.

"I'm going to bring him back and you'll be put back together. Then, I can make it look as if nothing happened."

Hidan blinked.

"The two men over there will help too." She gestured in the men's direction. "Cinnamon hair is going to bring back Kakuzu while Stocky is going to be there in case you want to do a ritual afterwards." Hitomi began to move jars, matches, candles, books, medical equipment, and other various items.

"And who or what's to stop me from sacrificing you?" Hidan questioned.

"Well, I can put up a fight but if you really want to than I'm shit outta luck." She looked over.

Cinnamon sighed when she unlocked his chains.

"Hidan, I apologize if you get annoyed or angered but this is going to take a while. I'll work as quickly as I can."

Then Cinnamon was laid down on a table bseide Kakuzu. Hitomi began a complex series of handsigns, too fast to read. Yet, as fast as she worked, it wasn't until an hour later that she was finished with the handsigns.

At that moment, she moved to Cinnamon and cut the flesh into a flap above the heart. Cinnamon was still living as she lifted it up with a squelch. He gasped for air while she carefully cut through the rib-cage.

He had to live until she got the heart in Kakuzu.

She pulled the heart and cut the tender muscle. Her hands were soaked in so much crimson, they were black. Cinnamon's hair clung to his forehead with sweat. Hitomi opened the front of the cloak on Kakuzu and inserted the heart in the spot where it should be.

Cinnamon was pale and dying while she repeated the handsigns until he gave a final, shuddering gasp.

She looked at Kakuzu, then Cinnamon, then Kakuzu.

"Did I mess up?" She stood beside Kakuzu looking at Cinnamon.

Suddenly, Kakuzu grabbed the neck of her shirt and pulled her to look eye to eye. She yelped and held her breath while Kakuzu stared into her eyes.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Buremeru Hitomi." she squeaked.

"Hmm." He pushed her away and sat up. He stood and walked over to Cinnamon.

Hitomi backed up to the wall and slid down. Stocky slid towards a corner, or as close as he could get. Kakuzu had a short conversation with Hidan that Hitomi couldn't hear. The someone knocked on the door.


	4. The Saving

Hitomi turned to the door in shock, "Who the hell is that? Shit...no one knows where this is...they shouldn't...I never even told my friends..."

"Then who the fucking hell is at the door?" Hidan wasted no time in asking.

"She doesn't know, she was just wondering the same thing. Didn't you hear her?" Kakuzu commented to Hidan.

"Who is it?" Hitomi called to the other side of the door.

"ANBU. Open up."

"Ah shit...The fuckin' hell are they doin' here?" she paced a bit, trying to figure what to do. How would she explain the recently dead corpse, a hostage, and two previously dead S-ranks? They'd try to kill her before she had time to come up with an excuse!

"What would you want with me? I don't believe I did anything wrong..." she tried to sound innocent through the door.

"We have reason to believe you are holding hostages and housing spies."

Now the hostage part was right, but where the hell would she get spies...?

"Well I'll save you the trouble of coming in by letting you know I did no such thing. I'm a bit of a clean-freak and I just dis-infected everything which is why I would seriously prefer if you stayed out please." she lied through her teeth, the whole room had blood and mis-arranged jars.

"Is there another fucking way out of here?" Hidan looked at the closely confined room in aggravation.

"Yeah, go through here." she ran to the other side of the room and moved a table to reveal an even further underground tunnel.

Hidan and Kakuzu nodded, but it was obvious their dislike.

She ran to the door, "Do you still want to come in?" Even though she really didn't.

"Yes we do, we need to check and make sure of the accusations please."

She sighed as she thought of a way to avoid the situation or get them to leave.

"Hey." she turned at Hidan's whisper, "Get your fucking ass over here now. It's a mother-fucking labrinth down here."

"Oh sorry," she'd forgotten about the maze, "I'm coming."

She ran over and followed them, glad to be out of her situation. Then she froze and returned to retrieve her scythes. The ANBU were now annoyed and trying to break in the door.

Hurrying back, she pointed to the far right at the four-way fork, "That way."

The silver-haired and Bounty hunter looked at her before following the tunnel.

"Keep going straight and you'll get out." she stopped and began to set up ways to attempt to trick the ANBU.

Pretty soon she could hear them and she started to run towards the exit. She could hear their steps echo in the tunnels and she desperately hoped they didn't have any trackers with them.

The light started to show up ahead of the daylight peering into her labrinth through some bushes she'd moved to cover the entrance. The leaves brushed across her skin as she leapt out into the light. Momentarily blinded, she continued to run as he eyes adjusted.

"There she is!"

Hitomi looked to her right and left and saw multiple ANBU along with multiple multi-colored spots.

"Damn." She picked up her pace and nearly ran into a rainbow tree.

Rubbing her eyes for a moment as she ran, she saw clearly now and was able to avoid another tree. Her shoes pounded grass and dirt, sending clods flying, twigs snapping, fallen leaves crunching. Her heart pounded against her ribs as she ran and her lungs burned from the dry air that rasped in and out in her frantic running. Panic clawed at her insides as the ANBU got ever closer in their pursuit.

"Gotchya!" A pair of hands pulled her to the side and started to run off with her.

"Crap!Let me go!" Her fists colliding with a clothed arm, her kicks catching on sprinting legs.

"Stop goddammit! Or I swear I'll fucking leave you behind for the ANBU!"

Her captor shoved her behind a boulder, "Stay!" before darting off. Before she could even see who it was!

Soon she could hear screams of pain, curses flying, and she jumped as a blood spattered across the boulder. She sat in silence and waited for a couple hours at least.

"Now....follow me."

She jumped at the noise after a long silence. Turning, she saw it was none other than Hidan himself.

"What?" she was dumb-founded, why the hell did he want her to follow him?

"I said follow me. You need me to spell it out?"

She nodded and stood.

"You need me to spell it out...?" He smirked.

"Yeah...I mean no! I mean...." she sighed, "I'm following."

He chuckled, "C'mon, hurry up you moron..."

"Yessir!" she felt a chill run up her spine as the wind shifted and she could smell his shampoo.

"Don't call me that.....you know my name."

"Uh....sorry...."how could his voice be so smooth?So flawless?

She hoped she'd find the answer, and perhaps find where he was taking her too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So sorry for the long wait! I am such a procrastinator xp

I hope you liked this chapter and I will procrastinate no longer! I will get more chapters in and they will be getting better! I've used my procrastinating time to hone my skills and be a better describer! Yeah I'm a crock but I hope you like and I will get more in SOON. No more long waits.


	5. Nightly visit

Hitomi sat up, it was early dawn and she had just gotten the chance to sleep, but couldn't stay still. After Hidan had told her to follow him, they'd found Kakuzu and been going for hours. Hidan was fast asleep and Kakuzu was starting to fall asleep as she sat now. They were deep in the forest and she had no idea where. She had no map, had left all her friends, had abandoned her home, and if these two decided to kick her out she'd have no place to go. She felt tears stinging her eyes and she tried to hold it in. When she felt she couldn't take anymore she jumped up and ran a good 20 meters.

Falling to lean against a tree, she started to cry. She'd lost everything because she wanted to bring the Zombie duo back. Leaning forward, she hugged herself to keep from falling apart. Her heart felt as if someone had torn it out, shredded it up, and then sewed it back together in all the wrong places with no anesthetic. She could never return home. Her friends were now her enemies.

She felt the hot tears rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed. Her body shook and the bark of the tree was rough against her right cheek while she leaned against it.

"Hitomi? What're you doing?"

She looked and tried to cover her crying as Hidan stepped closer.

"Nothing...." she hiccupped.

"It doesn't look like nothing...." he frowned.

"I'm fine...." she didn't want anyone to think her weak, then they'd kick her out for sure.

He walked up and kneeled beside her, "Why're you crying?"

"I wasn't crying."

"Yes you were..."

"Were not."

"Don't argue with me...you were crying and I want to know why." He looked at her frustrated.

"I've lost everything..." she bit her bottom lip but couldn't stop the new tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Well who cares? You can start something new. You didn't need them anyways." He scoffed, "Don't cry over that."

She looked over at him, "Great way to make someone feel better...My best friends are in that village and now they're probably so pissed...I'll never be able to show my face again..."

He rolled his eyes, "So what? Like I said...who needs them? You act like you've known 'em since childhood..."

"I _have_ known them since childhood...."

"Oh..." he took a moment, "Well you should have heard...What about Itachi? He killed his best friend didn't he?"

Her face looked horrified, "I can't _kill_ them!!" She turned to cry again.

"Hey wait! Now, now...." He tried to think of what to do, "Crap...I don't comfort...Just...stop crying okay? Calm down...stop..."

She hugged herself again as the tears just kept coming.

"Hey now....c'mon...stop crying..." He tried to think.

"Why do you care so much!? You've never even met me before this!" she cried.

He frowned and pulled her into a hug, "Just shut up okay? Just shut up..."

She tried to stifle her crying as she looked up into his eyes, "W-why...?"

"You tell anyone and I swear I will kill you..."

She nodded and laid against him, smiling slightly. She didn't know why but...she now felt safe and secure. It was like the rest that had happened to her didn't have to matter anymore because he was right there.

"Are we calm now...?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she wanted to ask if she could stay there for a little bit but he'd probably get angry.

"Good..." he began to back away, much to her dismay, "Now get up...c'mon..."

She stood up and looked up at him while he wiped her tears away with his sleeve. Then he pulled her close for another hug and all she could do was smile. Placing her ear on his chest she could hear his heartbeat. He was warm and right there. She wanted to throw her arms around him but she was scared he'd get offended or angry.

"Now off to bed..." he sighed, he sounded...sad....why was he sad?

She frowned and looked up at him, his eyes looked sad too....

He looked back at her and a small smile formed on his lips. The same lips that he then used to kiss her own.

"Now get to bed." he suddenly looked like his normal self again.

She nodded and hurried, her mind reeling. He'd kissed her! As she crawled into her sleeping bag she felt a warmth throughout her whole body. Hidan had kissed her!

Even if it had only been a small one and a small moment of time where he had been sweet. He had spent that time with _her_! She smiled as she began to drift off to sleep, perhaps he'd do it again sometime... Sighing she took one last look over to where he was sliding into his own sleeping bag. Perhaps...

She soon fell asleep, dreaming of another time where he would hold her close. It may be a dead hope....but it was a hope...


	6. I want you too

Hitomi yawned as she woke up. Kakuzu and Hidan were up and Kakuzu was gone. Hidan was hovering near her.

"Um....hi..." she blushed lightly, remembering the night before.

"Hey..." he didn't seem like he remembered but he was unusually close.

"Umm....where's Kakuzu?"

"He's...out counting or some shit like that...." Hidan didn't seem to really care.

"Umm....a-about last night...."she tried to start.

"Forget it."

"What?"

"You tell no one.....forget it ever happened...." he wasn't looking at her but he looked angry.

"I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have brought it up...." she looked the other way.

"No....you shouldn't have...."

Why was he acting like this!? She stood and began to yell.

"Y'know you started it! So I don't get why you're so pissed at me!"

He just looked over at her like he really didn't care.

"You're being an ass you know!? I helped you!!! And then you go off and...and...! God! It's so frustrating!"

He stood to his full height and put his face inches from hers.

"Quiet....now." His voice was threatening.

"Why should I?"

"Because....someone might hear you..."

"So what!? Hello!!Who wants to hear what I have to say!?" she turned and yelled out to the forest.

"Quiet!" He hissed.

"Y'know what? No." She turned back to the forest after glaring at him, "Hello! Anybody!?"

"Shut up!" He grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Ow! Let me go!" she began to fight against him but his grip didn't loosen one bit.

"Shut up first!"

"No!"

He growled and began to drag her off somewhere.

"Hey! Where're we going!? Where're you taking me!?"

He slammed her against a tree.

"Ow! What the hell!?" She felt the bark rough against her back.

He pressed his body against hers, "I said shut up."

Suddenly his lips were colliding with her own and her mouth opened in surprise. His tongue slid in, tasting the silky cavern. Her eyes opened wide before sliding half-closed. She wondered far off when he'd stop and if she should still be mad at him afterwards. But a hand sliding under her shirt and up her side disrupted these thoughts.

He broke the kiss for a moment, "You going to shut up now?"

"Wha-what the hell are you doing?" she trembled.

"Are you going to shut up?"

"No." she frowned.

"Fine." His lips crashed against hers again.

She tried to keep her mouth shut, she was suppossed to be pissed at him and here he was, seducing her. She turned her head away, "Damn you..."

He grinned, lightly dragging his nails down her sides. She shivered and glared at him, only to be kissed again.

As she was attempting to push him away, he whispered, "You want me...I know you do...."

"So!? I'm pissed at you! You're confusing me!" she tried to hit him.

He took her wrists and held them abover her head with his right hand, "Now what?"

"Let me go! You're being an ass!" she gasped as his left hand slid up her side under her shirt.

"Mmmm and what if I don't?" he smirked.

She frowned and looked away, trying to hide her face in her right arm.

"Exactly....you'll do nothing....why?" he leaned close to breath into her ear, "Because you want me....Isn't that right?"

It was right...but there was no way in hell she was going to admit it. She glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Nyah!" she stuck out her tongue and he closed his mouth around it.

Sliding his left hand to hold her close by her lower back, he slid it farther and hitched her leg around his waist. His right hand let go of her wrists and pulled her other leg up around his waist and they stood there for a moment. Him pressing her against the tree while their lips were locked. Then he moved down and gingerly kissed her neck.

She wanted to scream in frustration but it wouldn't have done her any good. But he moved his mouth in a way that made her purr. Her hands moved from trying to push him away to draping over his shoulders.

After a good ten minutes of breaking to breath and then kissing again he pulled away and looked at her, panting.

"Wh-why did you do that...?" she asked.

"Because..." he frowned, "I want you too..."


	7. Meeting the Family

"Because...I want you too..."

The words played through her head over and over again.

After Hidan had said that, he had left Hitomi, setting her softly down and walking away. When Kakuzu had returned there had been no clue that anything had happened. Hidan didn't act different at all. She couldn't understand it.

"Hitomi!" Kakuzu brought her out of her thoughts, "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Y-yeah!" she lied.

"Oh really? What'd I say?"

"Um.....well.....uh......shit." she frowned and Hidan laughed.

"That's what I thought..." Kakuzu said, "I said that we're almost to the hideout so I need you to promise to keep your mouth shut, got it?"

She nodded in response, "Promise."

"Good...." Kakuzu lead her towards the new hideout. Apparently the reason he'd left them earlier was not to count but to contact the Leader and get an update.

Hitomi walked closely in case any traps should spring.

"Close your eyes." Kakuzu ordered before blindfolding her and tossing her over his shoulder.

Hitomi listened to the crunch of dead leaves and wondered where they were going in the first place. She hoped she'd be able to escape if need be. Of course they'd probably kill her if she tried.

When they arrived at where she guessed the hideout was she remained silent, listening for any form of she was set down she felt alone in a vast empty space. In a half hour or more of hearing distant whispers she felt someone standing beside her.

"You may remove the blindfold..." they said.

She quickly removed the cloth and tried to let her eyes adjust. Looking around she noticed most were holograms and there were few other than Hidan and Kakuzu who were truly there in physical form. The person who stood beside her had long blonde hair with a ponytail on top. He and an orange-masked person were the only others who were truly there.

She watched him as he took a step back and looked her up and down as if determining her threat, if any threat at all.

"What's your name, un?" He asked with a frown.

"Guh...um...uh....Hi-Hitomi...." she was a little nervous, what were they going to do? And who was this man?

"Hmm....Hello Hitomi...what's your profession?"

"My what?" she asked.

"Your profession, un." He frowned, his golden bangs covering his left eye.

"Uhhhh I''m not exactly sure..." she mumbled.

He looked annoyed.

The orange-masked one ran over, "Hey Hitomi! I'm Tobi and this is Deidara-Senpai!"

Deidara punched Tobi over the head, "She doesn't need to know our names baka!"

Tobi held his head, "Sorry Senpai..."

Hitomi watched the two with interest when suddenly a hologram came close and looked into her eyes. The hologram's eyes had a dizzying effect and made her think of geometry. She remembered reading about them....Rinnengan she believed they were called...but she couldn't remember who had them...

"Why did you bring them back?" The hologram asked.

"Uhhh...." she blushed furiously, unable to remember.

The hologram nodded, "She can live only if she fights for our cause and does as ordered."

Hitomi gulped, "Guh...._live_?"

The hologram nodded again, "Follow the missions ordered to you and don't betray us...then you may live."

She almost fainted as she nodded, "I swear my allegiance to Akatsuki!" She held up her right hand in promise.

"Smart girl..." Kakuzu chuckled.

Hitomi bit her lip, wondering how far she was sinking herself in this.

"You may stay with Hidan and Kakuzu for now." the hologram said, "Refer to me as Leader, understood?"

"Yes sir, I mean...L-leader-sama." Hitomi bowed respectively.

Kakuzu groaned at having to deal with her. Hidan gave her a tip,

"Don't piss Kakuzu off...he'll kill you, seriously."

Hitomi grit her teeth and scooted away from the stitched man. Tobi laughed at her reaction while Hidan and Deidara chuckled.

"The meeting is over now." Leader said as the rest of the holograms began to leave one by one.

"Good luck Hitomi-chan!" Tobi hugged her before running out, followed by a frustrated Deidara.

Kakuzu looked at her with a face that said, _'Listen to Hidan for once....don't piss me off.'_

Kakuzu then turned around and began to leave, "Hidan! Show her a room!"

Hidan groaned at Kakuzu before sighing once he'd left, "C'mon! I know a great room for you."

Hitomi followed silently, Hidan leading her to the back of the cave and behind a stone door was a corridor with rooms on either side. Hidan lead her far back to one near the end.

"Here you go." he held open a door to reveal a bare room except for a spare cot in the corner.

"Erm...thanks..." she blushed and stepped in.

"Whatever." he shrugged and followed, closing the door to send them into pitch black because the light wasn't on.

Hitomi panicked slightly, "Uh...Hidan? Wh-where are you? Fuck! I'm screwed....what do I do!?"

Hidan chuckled, "Right here..."

She shivered as the voice was right beside her left ear. Feeling his arms wrap around her waist, she bit her lip.

"Wh-what're you doing? You're gonna get me killed." she whined.

"No I won't..." Hidan chuckled again, "Kakuzu's the only other one here and he won't come over here. His room's on the other side of the house."

Hitomi felt her breath hitch as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"D-dammit stop..." she mumbled, "I d-don't wanna risk it...."

"Don't worry~" Hidan smirked against her skin, "We won't be....~"

As much as Hitomi could feel her heartbeat quickening and wanting to turn to embrace the Jashinist in a long kiss, she was scared. She wasn't used to this feeling inside her. She'd never felt this way for anyone back home, not even the girl's eye candy Sasuke Uchiha. She'd hated him actually.

She held back a cry as he sunk his teeth into between her neck and shoulder, gasping instead.

He licked at where he'd bitten, "As your superior I order you to relax." He turned her around and hugged her close, "You're safe here..."

She hiccupped lightly as she held back tears, "Why do you care?"

"I don't know..." he sighed, "I like holding you close though..."

She smiled slightly, "R-really...?"

"And your blood tastes good..." he licked where he'd bitten again.

Her eyes widened as she remembered his jutsu. He needed blood to perform it. She cursed herself, they had tricked her and now he was going to kill her off without any worries.

She let tears slide down her cheeks and they fell against his chest.

"Are you crying?" He asked in the dark.

She didn't answer.

His grip on her shoulders tightened and he kissed her lips for a moment, "Don't cry...."

She tried to pull away, "Why do you care? Just get rid of me already...That's what you're going to do isn't it?"

He growled, "Get rid of you!? What made you- Oh...the blood." He laughed, "I wouldn't kill you, I just wanted another taste...now...stop crying... what'll it take to make you happy?"

She shook her head and tried to pull from his grasp again, "Let me go."

He let her go with a sigh.

She fell to the floor and felt hot tears pour down her cheeks again, glad he couldn't see. She wondered why she seemed to want him so much and what was this feeling!? It coursed inside her, her body begging to be in his arms.

She bit her lip, no! She couldn't let him become her weakness! Then why did she want him so much already?

He sat behind her and pulled her into his lap.

Kissing her lips softly, he nuzzled noses, "I don't know what the hell I'm doing but it feels good so don't worry 'bout dying, okay? I won't let you."

She smiled, "Thanks..."

He nodded and picked her up, carrying her to the cot. He laid down and laid her on his chest.

She nuzzled his warmth as he said, "Now sleep..."

She yawned, she'd had a rough time lately. Lying comfortably, she drifted off to sleep, Hidan holding her with a soft smile.


	8. He'll Have Her Yet

When morning came, Hitomi woke with a start before looking about the room and remembering all that had happened was real... She had no where to go to if she had to run... No home to return to... Her friends would think her a traitor... She was alone...

She looked at her hands, realizing she sat alone in the bed. Stuffing her face into her palms she felt her shoulders tremble. She wanted to scream... She wanted to run... Sleep... let it all fade away... But the fact was she had done the unforgivable... If she dare go back, they'd kill her. If she tried to go back and returned, she'd be killed...

She had changed alliances and if she turned away, then there truly would be no place to turn to then...

She got out of the bed and looked at the blank room with a soft sigh, a voice greeting her.

"You're up."

She turned quickly in surprise and saw Deidara stood there and waved half-heartedly.

"Yeah... I am... Unfortunately..." she frowned and looked away, ashamed of her fear.

"I remember when I first became a missing-nin..." he smiled softly, "Interesting times, un... But don't worry, it'll get better and you'll forget all about your ties with them."

"Even with best friends..?" she asked quietly.

"If you have friends still there... forget them. Trying to trust them to let you live will only give them the chance to kill you, un."

She frowned and looked at the blonde, "This isn't going to be easy, is it..?"

"No, it won't. But I'm sure you'll do fine... Until then, Kakuzu was looking for you... Try not to piss him off and get yourself killed so soon..." Deidara smirked and left the room.

She blinked, how many people had Kakuzu done in to get Hidan _and_ Deidara to warn her not to piss him off..?

Shrugging, she rushed out of the room to find Kakuzu, "You were looking for me?"

"No I wasn't." Kakuzu looked up from counting his ryo.

"But... Deidara just..." she frowned, already they were playing tricks... wonderful...

"Nevermind, I'll go." she turned and stormed off to find Deidara, "Why'd you tell me he was looking for me if he wasn't?"

"Just to see if you'd actually go." Deidara shrugged, some clay in his hand.

She sighed and shook her head, don't mouth off... Just let them do their thing... She went back to her room.

Back in her room, however, Hidan was sitting on the bed and cutting up her blanket.

"What- You know what...? Not even gonna ask..." She sighed.

"Good, because I'm not gonna give you a straight answer..." he kept cutting, going on about something unrelated.

She decided not to listen, instead going to the other side of the room and leaning on the wall. She rolled her eyes when she saw a half hour had passed and he was still talking, now having moved on to cutting her mattress.

"You really don't leave anything alone... do you?" she asked.

"Nope." he stabbed the mattress a couple more times before tossing the already-destroyed-before-she-got-there pillow.

He stood up and stepped over to her, looking her up and down before commenting.

"Your turn." he smirked.

"What?" her voice rose slightly as she tried to back tight against the wall.

He held the blade out to her, "Come on... can't be too bad... Not hard at all... Just put the blade to your flesh and slice. It's easy."

She sighed and took the blade, "You seriously want me to cut myself..?"

"What? Tch. no. Me, stupid."

"What?" Now she was really confused as he stepped close and held the blade to his chest.

"Go ahead... let's see what you can do. I'm not gonna die anyways." He grinned.

She frowned but shoved the blade underneath his sternum, listening as he purred happily, praying quietly.

She shook her head and took the blade out, marveling at the splash of scarlet for a moment before she felt his hand at her wrist.

"Come over here..." He closed the door and then laid down, "Now show me what you can really do."

She bit her tongue and began to cut open his chest, taking her time as she felt the ribcage beneath her hands, realizing this flimsy blade wouldn't be able to cut through that...

With blood on her hands, she decided to take all the emotions inside out on the other. He'd said show him what she could do... Open invitation.

What happened next was a blur, everything mixed... She felt grief and anger... and when she regained what was going on, they were both covered in blood, his blood. But her bottom lip was bleeding and he was sitting on the edge of the bed, dripping blood on the floor. She was lying on the floor and he chuckled softly.

"What'd you do, pass out?" He smirked.

"I... I don't know..." she sat up and looked at him.

"You really did a number on me..." he hummed, playing with a strip of flesh and making her skin crawl with that strange feeling once more.

She stood up, "Well... now my bed is ruined... blood and cut and-"

"Sleep in my room."

"What?"

"You say what a lot, don't you? Are you half deaf or something?"

"No..." she frowned, "But it's your fault my things are torn anyways..."

"Well then you should take my room. Only fair, right?"

She sighed and chewed her tongue before looking at him, "Fine."

"It's settled then... I'll see you tonight.. then we can _really_ let you loose and see what you can do." he grinned and turned to leave.

"Sure... did I bite my lip or something..?"

"No, I did." He flashed a smirk and left.

She blinked once he'd left, realizing he might have more then knives and blood in mind... This could be a problem... But then why was she still so willing to go?


	9. We're Getting Closer

That night, Hitomi found herself heading down the hall to a room that wasn't her own. She almost had to sneak so no one else would see...

Luckily, no one was around _to_ see...

She had locked her door and now stood at another, very similar to her own. She knocked a couple times and waited for a moment before Hidan opened the door and smirked.

"Hey there." he chuckled.

"Hey..."

"Aw, come on... still upset I ruined your room? Come in, I wanna show you all the types of blades I have..."

She sighed and followed, watching him close and lock the door.

"Alright... here they are..." he pulled out a box and opened it to show curved, straight, small, long, cut-off, serrated, and all sorts of blades.

Her eyes widened in interest as she stepped over to examine them.

"Woah... cool..." she picked up one of the blades, sickly curved with a sharp hook on the end.

"Aren't they?" He grinned and stepped away for a moment.

She nodded and sat beside the bed, picking through the weapons carefully and handling them with care. Her heart was warm with the craftsmanship of every piece, a work of art in her eyes.

She smiled and then blinked as Hidan leaned into her view, cold metal touching her wrists and a _click_ was heard. When he pulled back, she was handcuffed and he pulled her separate cuffs up with her to attach them to a length of chain across the headboard.

"What's this for?" she asked with a frown.

"My turn." he smirked, pushing the rest of her on the bed as he found a blade.

"Woah, woah, woah..." she tried to scoot away, "What do you- No. Just, no. Uncuff me now. I'll just go back to my room..."

He set the cold blade on her skin and she felt a shiver down her spine, hesitating between moving closer and pulling away.

He smirked when he saw this and set the flat side of the blade on her lips, "A kiss for luck..."

"Luck for what..?" she was wary.

"Just good luck... now go on..."

She sighed and kissed the blade, warm lips on cold metal. She noticed he hummed softly and trailed the cold blade along her skin, cutting at any clothing in the way.

"There we are.." he nodded when he came to her pants and then trailed the blade back up, tracing her ribs and watching her jerk slightly.

She looked down at how her shirt still clung to her body, reluctant to let go even if it was cut in half. And that blade was tickling the skin between her ribs, sending shivers up her spine and goosebumps across her flesh.

What surprised her more was when she saw him lean down and begin to nibble her ribs. She pulled at the cuffs and put her knees together, watching as he crept up to face her and placed another kiss on her lips. She felt his teeth scrape her bottom lip and her back arch when he bit down lightly in teasing.

"Really... we can't..." she protested.

"We're not going to... not yet at least..." he promised, "But I need you to stay still so we can at least take care of things another way..."

"What do you mean by _another_ way?" she sounded suspicious and yelped when he put a knee between her legs and reached down.

Fingers moving quickly, her pants were undone soon enough and a hand reached down beyond reasonable boundaries.

"H-Heeey!" she protested while his fingers played around but not going for anything specific.

"Hey what?" he smirked.

"Hey... stop the damned teasing..." she frowned.

"As you wish..." he breathed in her ear before nipping lightly and diving his hand deeper, fingers curling up and inside.

She gasped and tried to close her legs, but his knee was in the way... She saw his lips spread into a smirk as he leaned closer and bit lightly at her throat, causing her to give in.

He seemed to like this and reached one of his own hands down his own pants, humming and kissing her throat as he touched them both. This was close enough to make them both happy.

Feeling his probing fingers inside and his breath hot on her throat, it wasn't long before they both had reached their peaks and she collapsed on the bed in pleasure.

"Feel good?" he asked and she nodded.

"Good." he kissed her throat and then moved to change his pants before lying down and uncuffing her.

He pulled her against his chest and petted her hair until she fell asleep, promising they'd go farther next time.

In all of her feeling, she couldn't wait, really... Anxious for the next time.

AUTHORS NOTE:

No lots of details fer j00...

Not until real time they have fun. Nyah, nyah. lol

But, seriously, didn't feel like describing this... But I'll describe the real thing next time, alright?

Hope you like.

Have fun.


	10. A Vow To Herself

'_You shouldn't play god... It's not your place..._'

Everything around was black... heat... like fire... flesh on fire... Silent screams... why couldn't she scream? Everything was muffled... She couldn't move... couldn't scream... so warm... Damn it all she couldn't move... She struggled and wanted to run... but she couldn't move...

A scream tore from her throat as Hitomi bolted up.

"You okay...?" Hidan blinked, standing over by the closet.

"I'm fine..." she forced a smile, ignoring the feeling that tore at her gut.

He nodded and resumed trying to position a slightly cracked mirror.

"What're you doing...?" she frowned.

"I found this mirror and so I'm trying to set it up, duh."

She blinked, "Why..?"

"Well we're on our way to a mission soon and I don't want anyone else to take it while we're gone."

"What do you mean _we_?"

"You're coming with me and Kakuzu on a mission. Are you really that slow in the mornings?"

"You know you really are an asshole..."

"**_That's what I say_**!" Kakuzu called through the door before opening it, "Are you two ready to go already?"

The whole room paused suddenly and Kakuzu broke the silence, "Why is she in your bed?"

"I broke hers and so she insisted she got my bed... I had to sleep on the floor..." Hidan grumbled.

"And how did you break her bed?" Kakuzu asked.

"I stabbed it... a lot..."

"Why?"

"She pissed me off..."

"How?"

"She said Jashin wasn't real."

"I like this kid more and more." Kakuzu turned and left the room.

Hidan looked at said 'kid' on the bed, who was trying not to laugh, "You're lucky."

"How so?" she snickered.

"I just saved both our asses."

"Tch, I could've come up with one."

"Like what?"

"I stole your bed because you're an asshole."

"And you're a bitch." he scowled.

"Damn right." she smirked and jumped out of bed.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Later, once everyone was dressed and packed, ready to go, they set off.

After that, it wasn't long before she got to see the Zombie duo in action.

It left her in awe as she was ordered to stand back and out of the way. Watching them exchange blows with the enemy and hearing the whistle of air as Hidan's scythe sliced through it, it was amazing. Leaving her breathless as she got to watch, firsthand, as threads shot out of Kakuzu's sleeves and immobilized one of the victims of this deadly play.

It was like art, almost like a dance as weapons were twirled and sunk deep into the flesh... The way that the blood painted the dirt and grass... And how the world around seemed untouched other then the scarlet that stained it like spilled milk.

Her heart fluttered as she stood and observed every move.

By the time they were done, six ninjas lay on the ground, slaughtered. And as horrific as it may look to an outsider, it was beautiful... Every bit of it...

It was then she realized she'd held her breath this whole time and now her head felt woozy as she let it out and sucked in fresh air, the stench of death all around and it excited her. She wanted to join in, to parry and attack... To be just as beautiful as this had been... Heart-wrenching, in a good way.

Hidan's cloak was ruined now, though, and rain clouds hovered on the horizon. Kakuzu noticed them and then looked at Hidan when he spoke.

"I am _not_ sleeping in the rain... We're staying at an inn... I need a shower anyways..."

Kakuzu reluctantly agreed after some arguing and Hidan seemed pleased.

All Hitomi could think of, however, was the battle from earlier... how that crimson would be washed away in the rain and the only thing she'd have is memories...

But she wanted more... more memories... more feelings... more thoughts... more connections...

That blood.

That pain.

She desired it... she craved it... any word you can think of, she did. She _wanted_ it. And she wondered if his offer stood true... Even better... could he give it to her?

Could he quench her thirst and still give even more...? She had a feeling he could... At that moment she vowed to herself...

'_Hidan, I will make you mine._'


	11. Old Time Friend

When Hidan, Kakuzu, and Hitomi got to the Inn, they'd find that Itachi and Kisame were there on their way back to the hideout. Hitomi sat on a bench between Kisame and Hidan while Itachi and Kakuzu worked out getting a room for all of them. They managed to get four rooms with doorways in between them all so they were connected.

Hitomi looked at Kisame and then at Hidan before looking down at her feet. She kicked her feet and chewed on her bottom lip before looking at Kisame, "Can I ask you a question?"

He looked at her, "Hmm?"

"Why're you blue?" she blinked.

Kisame frowned before lowering his head, "Why do all the girls point that out?"

Hidan leaned in, "Let me give you a hint, don't bring up skin color. It makes him depressed."

"That must be why he's blue. You need to be more cheery, Kisame." Hitomi patted Kisame's back, "It's gonna be okay, you're cute either way."

Kisame smiled softly, "You really think so?"

They were interrupted before she could answer, however as Itachi and Kakuzu had paid for the rooms. Kakuzu sighed, "Alright... We each have our own rooms... There's five rooms on the sixth floor and we've rented them all, unfortunately... I don't see why we can't all just share a room..."

"Because then you have to listen to Hidan..." Itachi spoke calmly and without emotion.

"That's why. Now... here's your keys, each of you. Try not to ruin the rooms so I have to pay extra. I'm paying enough as it is..." Kakuzu grumbled.

Everyone headed to their rooms and Hitomi sighed when she got into her room. She laid face-first on her bed and hummed at the freshly laundered scent. She kicked off her shoes and rolled onto her back, looking up at the fan on the ceiling. She took a long, deep breath, and then let it out slowly, watching the fan blades swing round.

"Knock knock." A voice called from the door.

"Klopf. Klopf. Who is it?" She sat up with a groan.

"Me, Hidan..." Hidan knocked again.

Hitomi blinked before smirking, now was her chance to make a move. She got up, looking around at the room. It was empty except for a bed and a dresser off to the side. She frowned at the lack of things to work with and pulled her shirt off before peeking out the door through a crack.

"What do you want? I'm changing..." She acted like she didn't care.

"Really? Let me in. I'd like to see what you're changing into since you brought no extra clothes." Hidan arched an eyebrow.

Hitomi blinked, she hadn't taken that into account but she opened the door a little more, showing she wore her pants and bra alone, "Well maybe I'm following after you and deciding to run around half naked."

"If you wanted to show me your tits, you just had to say so..." Hidan smirked, pinching her cheek.

"Oh shut up, jackass..." Hitomi pouted but backed up as Hidan forced his way into the room.

Hidan closed the door and pressed Hitomi against it, chuckling darkly.

"Oi, what're you doing?" Hitomi blinked, stifling a groan as he pressed his hips close to hers.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" He leaned in and licked the lobe of her ear, "You want me, I want you, we're both just fulfilling carnal desires..."

She shivered and gasped, frowning when Hidan smirked and chuckled again.

"Look at you... I can mold you like clay beneath my touch..." Hidan hummed, kissing her forehead.

"Can not!" Hitomi protested.

"Can to... I know you want me... just admit it..." He reached a hand, sliding it down her front and into her panties, beginning to finger her.

She gasped and frowned, "St-stop it..." Perhaps this was a test... yes... he was testing her... soon he'd pull away and laugh and say she was good. It was all a test...

He frowned, "I'm going to make you mine if it kills me... I swear to you that..."

He pulled away and moved her before leaving the room, heading to his own room. He left her there and she quivered, drinking in his words for a moment. Perhaps this was her chance... and she was about to blow it. Like hell she was.

She bolted out of the room and jumped on to his back while he was walking down the hall, "My room. Now."

He blinked before smirking, "That's what I thought..."

He turned around and took her to her room before closing the door and letting her slide down and off of his back. Once she was off, he turned and grabbed her, pinning her to the bed. She blinked in surprise once they were down on the bed. Brown eyes met lavendar as she looked up at him and he began to pull her clothes off. Surely this was a dream?

She took her hand from his shoulder and bit it, hard.

"Ow..."

"What was that for..?" Hidan blinked in confusion.

"So it's not a dream..." She blinked in realization and it took all he had not to laugh.

"You think this was fake? No way, man..." He pulled off her panties before whistling, "Woah, I got you seriously wet, huh?"

She frowned and reached down, grabbing the front of his pants before retorting, "Looks like I got you just as hard."

He nodded and kissed her, pressing their lips close together and humming. He bit at her bottom lip and tugged lightly with his teeth before licking where he'd bit. She smiled and closed her eyes, opening her mouth barely while she kissed him. She felt his tongue dart into the crevice of her mouth and feel as far as he could, tangling with her own tongue.

When he pulled away for air, she opened her eyes and laid back, now nude.

"Spread your legs..." He whispered in her ear and she obliged, parting her ankles.

He crept up between her thighs and tugged his own pants down, tossing them off to the side. Once they were nude together, he held his muscular frame over hers and kissed her throat.

"Shall we do this in Jashin's name?" he breathed.

"O-of course..." her chest heaved a little in excitement.

"Stick this between those sweet lips of yours..." He pushed against her entrance, trying to ease in, though it was a tight fit.

She gasped and clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and gazing into his mesmerizing eyes. She planted kisses all over his face before throwing her head back as he eased his length inside her the rest of the way. She looked at him and smiled softly, eyes glazed over with lust.

He pulled out to the head of his cock and then pushed back in the rest of the way, humming in pleasure. He prayed wordlessly while he thrusted inside of her, slowly building up speed and power. She was trying her hardest to keep quiet, though it was difficult.

He reached down, grabbing one of her breasts in his hand and squeezing and feeling her up. He loved the soft gasps she made and the low moans she tried to stifle. He knew they had to be quiet, but at the same time he wanted her to be loud. He knew she could be loud and it was taking her all to stay quiet. He had a gut feeling for it.

He grunted softly with each thrust and she breathed heavily, chest heaving and breasts bouncing. She leaned up and kissed his throat, breathing soft and sweet words to him.

"Mmmm, harder... that feels... so good..." She panted, laying back and tilting her head back.

He suddenly smirked, getting an idea and leaning down, biting her collarbone and eliciting a moan from her sweet lips. This was a grand choice indeed... He was sure he wouldn't regret it...

She tried to stifle her moans once more, biting her own hand while he thrusted and made her eyes roll back with pleasure. She loved the feeling of his hot cock sliding in and out of her, causing her to breathe his name with bliss. It almost made her sad to have to stop when she felt her climax.

He felt her tighten around his cock and he kept thrusting, loving the feeling of tight warmth around him. He noticed her toes curled and her fists balled up as she squeaked with pleasure. It wasn't long before he felt himself release inside her, spilling his seed deep inside. He paused, relishing the feeling for a moment and feeling the sweat on his skin.

He ever so carefully rolled them over, laying her on top of him. He pulled the blanket up to cover them a little before kissing her forehead and letting them both fall asleep quietly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hitomi blinked awake when she heard footsteps out in the hall and the slamming of doors, glancing up and seeing Hidan was still there. She looked over as the door slammed open, waking Hidan as a well known friend ran in.

"Hitomi I'll save you!" Emiri froze when she saw their positioning and the blanket barely covering Hitomi's ass, "Oh... well uhm..."

Suddenly Itachi walked by in boxers, "What is going on here? Who are you?" He said it calmly and without emotion.

"Oh well hey there, sexy." Emiri looked him up and down, smiling, "Hey Hitomi you take that one, I got this one."

She closed the door and Hidan looked at Hitomi, "You know her?"

"Yeah... old time friend..." Hitomi chuckled nervously.


	12. Friends Forever

"I can't believe you know her... Hey... where'd she go?" Hidan had gotten out of bed, stark naked, and was standing in the hallway, looking for Emiri, "Damn she's a good ninja..."

"She is..." Hitomi chuckled softly before getting up with the blanket wrapped around her body.

"Why're you covering your body?" Hidan frowned at her, "You should be proud of it..."

"Everyone is probably going to know we slept together and I'm going to die..." she sighed softly.

Hidan frowned before glancing over, "Oh hey Kakuzu."

"Hidan put some pants on..." Kakuzu sighed and went to the bathroom.

"See? No one cares when I walk around naked. You should totally do it too." Hidan grinned.

Hitomi giggled, "Alright, alright..." She dropped the blanket and walked past Hidan, getting her ass smacked on the way.

"Dat ass." Hidan grinned and Hitomi rolled her eyes.

Hitomi went and knocked on Itachi's door, "Emiri? Are you in there?"

"HITOMI!" she was interrupted by Kisame covering his face, "Why aren't you wearing anything! Put some clothes on!"

Emiri opened the door, "Put some clothes on, One-san. I'm talking with Ita-kun."

"Ita-kun? When did you get so friendly?" Hitomi chuckled.

"Just go put some clothes on." Emiri rolled her eyes and shut the door.

"I need a shower!" Hitomi went to the bathroom, "Kakuzu! Open the door!"

She waited a couple minutes before Hidan came and just opened the door, "He's in the shower, go join him and freak him out. It'll be funny."

Hitomi giggled and nodded, sneaking in and listening to the shower water run. She licked her teeth and watched Kakuzu showering behind the curtain. He wasn't looking over to where she was. She grinned and sneaked to the back of the shower, slipping in. However, the moment she got in, Kakuzu heard the shower curtain and turned, getting her sprayed with ice cold water.

"OH MY GOD!" she shrieked, "THAT'S FUCKING COLD!"

Kakuzu frowned, "Then get out."

"You're not paying the water bill, turn it on hot!" she reached for the water handle.

He grabbed her wrist, "You touch that and I'll kill you."

"It's free fucking water! Get your money's worth!" she yelled.

"Get out first." he growled.

"I need a shower." she pouted.

He looked her up and down, "Where are your clothes?"

"No one takes a shower with their clothes on, jackass..." she grumbled, hugging herself tightly and shivering violently. Her teeth chattered loudly.

He opened the curtain a little and peeked out, "Again, where are your clothes?"

"In my room."

He sighed, "Damn it, woman... get out."

"Dun wanna." she frowned.

He growled and suddenly his hand was at her throat and it wasn't long before she was seeing stars. She gasped and choked for air, struggling feebly against his grip. She reached in the shower for something, pulling down the curtain rod and trying to hit him with it.

"What is going on in there?" Hidan called and walked in, "Kakuzu what the fuck are you doing! Trying to kill her! Get off!"

Kakuzu had to be pulled off by Hidan and Kisame both, glaring at Hitomi. When he let go, however, she bolted to her room before collapsing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Hitomi woke up, Emiri was at her side.

"I never got to ask you... why you're here..." Hitomi breathed, sitting up.

"Let's just say we're both in huge trouble with Konoha..." Emiri sighed softly.

"I see... I'm sorry I pulled you into this..." Hitomi frowned softly.

"It's alright..." Emiri shrugged, "At least you and I are still friends..."

"What about Katerinu?" Hitomi frowned.

"I'm afraid she's betrayed us..." Emiri looked forlorn.

Hitomi looked down, "I'm sorry... it's all my fault..."

"No. We're both in this together." Emiri smiled, "Anyways, if it wasn't for you I would have never met Ita-kun..."

Hitomi nodded, "Alright... So we're sticking together then?"

"Of course. Duh." Emiri smiled.

Then Hitomi and Emiri grinned, both saying in unision,

"Friends forever."


	13. Behind Enemy Lines

Hitomi chewed her lip while she wandered the town. Hidan and Kakuzu were off getting information and Emiri was busy inside a shop getting things for her pug ninja dog, Frodo. She was by herself just wandering around and she had a curfew... She hadn't had a curfew since she was little... like genin little...

She sighed softly and wandered around. She couldn't remember what town they were in but it wasn't a ninja village and it was hot. Four kilometers west from this town began the desert that led to Sunagakure. She hated it being so hot, it was hard to breathe and the town was dusty and she'd just rather take another visit to Hidden Mist where it was like a giant and pleasant humidifier.

"I don't believe I've seen you before." She jumped as she heard a voice behind her, coming out of a shop she'd just passed.

She turned to look at the man, looking him up and down. He had makeup on in stripes on his face and he had a hood that looked like cat ears. He had something wrapped up on his back.

"I don't think I've seen you either..." she frowned softly, trying not to insult him. That was the last thing she wanted to do right now was insult someone and get into a fight.

"Why the long face? You're a pretty lady..." he smiled and reached out a hand, "I'm Kankuro... and you are?"

"I'm... Gin..." she lied, "Gin Hellrasier..."

They smiled to each other for a couple moments before Hitomi turned away, "It was nice meeting you..."

"Wait..." he grabbed her wrist, "Sorry... why don't you let me treat you to a meal? It's almost lunchtime and you seem to be all by yourself..."

"Uhm... I guess... thank you?" she lowered her head, not really knowing how to say no when he was being so nice.

"You're welcome... it'll be my treat... come on... let's go." He tilted her chin up, "Cheer up a little... aww, you're blushing. Am I really that cute?"

Well he certainly had an ego...

Her lips formed a small frown and he smirked, "Is that a yes?"

She rolled her eyes and decided to humor him, "Yes. Cat eared hoods are totally my thing."

He laughed, "Well that's okay, grumpy girls with a good sense of humor are my thing."

That made her smiled softly, "I'm not that grumpy... I just don't know you..."

"Well then let's get to know eachother. It's a great day and we're going to have lunch together so we might as well, right? Now how about some dango?"

He took her down the street a little to a place where they had dango and tea. It was a no shoes facility with clean floors so they took their shoes off on the way in. They sat together and talked about his day. He was from Sunagakure and he said he was a puppet master.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she smiled, beginning to grow to like him. He was a nice guy. They could be friends if he'd like to.

"I have a younger brother and an older sister." he nodded, "Temari and Gaara are their names.

She suddenly paled, wait... Gaara... that was the name of the new Kazekage... normally she wasn't into politics but Katerinu and Emiri had a discussion about it and that's how she knew. If this guy found out she was a missing nin, she'd be screwed... Anyways, Gaara had been a jinchuuriki before.

"You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." Kankuro frowned with worry.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go..." she forced a smile and stood up, "It was nice talking to you... It really was nice to meet you, you seem like a really cool guy."

"So soon? But wait... you want to meet up some other time?" he stood up as well.

"I'm sorry but I can't... I'm going to be leaving town soon. I was only here with some others and I have to get back to them or I'm gonna get my butt whooped." she turned and left him without another word.

She hadn't gotten far before she ran into Emiri and Frodo.

"Fuck, Emiri. I'm in so much deep shit." she grabbed her friend by the shoulders.

"Where are your shoes?" Emiri stood up.

"Shit, I must've forgot them at the dango shop... listen... that's not important right now... what's important is I was just chatting with the Kazekage's older brother-"

"YOU WHAT!" Emiri yelled.

"Not so loud!" Hitomi put her hand over Emiri's mouth and chewed her bottom lip, "Listen... I don't think he knows who we are yet but I didn't give him any information and I gave him a fake name so I think we're safe..."

"You'd better. Do you know how pissed everyone is going to be?" Emiri scowled, "Bakana baka, onee-san. You're going to get us killed." 

"I'm sorry... I'm just saying we should lie low for a bit..." Hitomi frowned.

"Alright... listen... I've got to go... I'm going with Ita-kun and Kisame back to the base so we can let the Leader know I'm with you guys now that way I don't die." Emiri sighed, "You just go back to the hotel and lie low. Got it?"

"Got it." Hitomi nodded and then left Emiri.

Emiri disappeared into the crowd and Hitomi wandered back in the direction of the hotel before freezing when she saw there was a ninja hound between her and the hotel. It was sniffing the ground and Katerinu was right behind it with a shirt from Hitomi's house.

"Oh fuck me sideways." Hitomi bolted off in the opposite direction before hearing the dog bark and begin to follow.

Bare feet hit the dirt as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She used to always say that she didn't run that fast but when she was chased by a dog she'd run faster than a bat out of hell. Her heart pounded and her chest heaved, eyes wide with the fear of being caught. She'd met the guy who did interrogations one time when she was visiting Katerinu and she'd be damned if he ever got his hands on her, he was scary as fuck.

She almost tripped as she skidded to turn a corner, trying to bury herself in the crowds so they couldn't get her. She could hear the dog, hot on her heels and snapping those sharp teeth, ready to catch her. Her breath, the dog's panting, Katerinu's yelling, it all became background noise as she struggled to get away. Survival was the only thing she could focus on and when a human is forced to survive, they can get pretty desperate.

Adrenaline pounded in her veins as she scaled walls and dodged aorund corners. She darted about, considering going serpentine and running back and forth. But that only worked if they were throwing things at you and so far they hadn't thrown any-

THWOCK!

She let loose a squeal as a kunai hit a post inches from her head.

She bounded over a fence and slid under a window that led into a basement of another hotel. She quickly closed the window and ran upstairs, running right into none other but Kankuro again.

"Gin! What're you doing here?" Kankuro blinked, "And why're you out of breath?"

"Sorry... was running around..." Hitomi looked around before getting a plan, "Hey, you have a hotel room? How about we go there?"

"Uh yeah... sure?" he nodded as she stood up straight again and followed him.

This was a little weird and when they got to his room he locked the door behind them.

"Alright... truth time... why're you acting suspicious?" he frowned.

She paused, realizing her plan had just backfired... If he found out who she was then he might turn her in. This day was just turning out to be a real shithole...

"Alright... alright..." she sighed before looking down, quickly thinking up another lie, "I've got a bounty on my head... from one of my own friends..."

Well it was partially true, wasn't it?

"Why?" he frowned.

"Because... because she's a traitor..." she sighed.

Well... she had turned them in, so she was a traitor to them... but at the same time it had been Hitomi who'd done what she shouldn't have... But he didn't have to know that... This was a matter of staying alive... and not going to jail.

"I see... so when you were running just now... you were running from this friend?" he was piecing it together in his head.

"Yeah... she has a dog on her..." Hitomi looked at the ground, "I'm sorry to have pulled you into it... You're a really nice guy..."

He nodded, sighing, "Although I'm a little annoyed that you didn't tell me this at first, I can't just let a girl get attacked and killed..."

"You sure you're not just saying that because I'm giving you compliments?" she cracked half a smile and he chuckled.

"I'm sure... come on... you can hang out with me for a bit... by the way, here's your shoes, you forgot them at the shop." He held the shoes out.

"Thank you..." she nodded and took them before looking at her dusty feet and making a face.

"Go ahead and take a shower... I'm going to think things over for a little bit..." He nodded and sat down in the main part of the room while she headed for the bathroom.

When she got there, she closed the door so he wouldn't peek in and turned the water on hot, just like she liked it. She undressed and stepped in, trying to be quiet and not bother him too much. She was getting in over her head, but she was sure she'd find a way out of it anyways. She usually did... or she just dealt with it... Either way she felt she could survive it and be okay.

"You forgot a towel..." Kankuro's voice came from in the bathroom and she squeaked in surprise.

She peeked out of the curtain, still hiding her body, "Oh... thanks..."

"Sorry to spook you." he was trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she frowned.

"You. You sound funny when you get spooked." he chuckled.

"Is that an insult?" she glared.

"No, no, not at all. It's cute." he chuckled, "Calm down, feisty..."

She nodded, "That's what I thought."

Now he laughed.

She smiled, proud of herself, "Well I like your laugh. I like to make people happy and hear them laugh... oftentimes it's very contagious and I end up laughing too."

She grinned to him and he nodded, "Well that's good at least... Though I think you'd find it hard to be around my brother. He used to never laugh or smile. He was a scary little shit... killed people for looking at him wrong... But he's better now... I'm proud to be his brother."

She smiled, "That's cool... Hey Kankuro?"

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Do you think sometime you could show me your puppets? You said you were a puppet master. I think puppets are neat." she blinked innocently.

"I guess." he shrugged, "Might as well."

"Thank you!" she bounced a little with happiness, causing her breasts to bounce against the curtain before she drew back, "Oops! Sorry!"

"Nice rack." he laughed.

"Pervert!" she blushed a little, "But that's okay... a lot of my friends are perverts too... How do I always end up hanging around perverts?"

"Maybe you're a pervert yourself." he offered.

"Thanks a lot." she made a face but smiled.

"You're welcome... now hurry up and finish so I can show you Crow, he's one of my puppets."

"Suh-weet!" she grinned before turning the water off, "Out now so I can get dressed."

He nodded and left the room. She got out of the shower and walked over to the towel, drying off, making sure he wasn't peeking through the door. He wasn't. Good.

She finished drying off and got dressed before putting on her shoes and leaving the bathroom to see him unwrapping the thing that had been on his back. Though it was no longer a thing she didn't know what it was, now it was a half wrapped super cool puppet that was just begging for her to hug it.

"Oh my god that is sooooo cute!" she ran over and picked the puppet off the bed, hugging it close and petting the hair on top of it's head, "What's his name again?"

"Crow." Kankuro blinked in surprise to her reaction, frowning slightly.

She noticed the frown, "What're you jealous Crow gets a hug and you don't? I could give you a hug too if you want..."

"Only if I get a kiss to go with it..." he smirked, winking.

Now it was her turn to blink in surprise, "Uhm... uh..." She found herself to be at a loss for words.

"Please? Just one. A quick one even." he looked at her kindly.

Well he had been nice... and now he was helping her hide out... and she was lying to him... she kinda owed him, didn't she now?

"Uhm... al-alright..." she nodded and laid Crow down carefully as if he were alive.

Kankuro held his arms out, pulling her into a tight hug and stuffing his face in her neck, "You smell nice."

"I just took a shower, silly." she giggled.

She suddenly gasped as she felt his lips sucking on her throat. He was bibbling and sucking, kissing and humming. She gently set a hand on his chest, carefully trying to push him away a little. She found her touch was weak though and he could probably barely feel it through his clothing. It wasn't helping at the soft sounds that escaped her from the feeling.

"K-kankuro..." she breathed, trying to tell him no.

He responded by licking up her jawline and kissing her lips, "Yes?"

She frowned at him, her eyes showing fear.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I went too far... I'm sorry..." he sighed softly, petting her hair.

"I think I should go..." she whispered.

"Alright... let me know if you're ever in town, okay...?" he frowned softly.

She nodded, getting up and leaving the room.


	14. Enemy Allies

When Hitomi got back to the hotel, she headed for her room. Before she got there, she ran into Katerinu. She paled when she saw the other and Katerinu frowned.

"Katerinu... please... don't take me in..." she frowned, "Please... if there's any ounce of childhood friendship left... please don't take me in..."

Katerinu frowned, sighing softly, "Hitomi..."

"Please... please... I know I'm a fuck up... you know I'm a fuck up... please..." Hitomi's eyes watered.

Katerinu frowned, "I'll pretend that I didn't find you... but I swear by this... next time we meet, we're enemies."

She turned and left.

Hitomi headed up to her room and when she got in she collapsed on the bed and curled up, sobbing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Hidan got back, he opened the door to see Hitomi curled up, she had cried herself to sleep.

"Hitomi?" he frowned and walked in, brushing her hair out of her face, he wasn't sure what had happened but for some reason it bothered him.

He shook her awake and frowned, "What happened?"

She looked at him with red, puffy eyes, but pretty somehow... She gulped and shook her head, "Nothing... I'm fine..."

He frowned, "Is it cuz Emiri left? You really need to get over it... she had to check in with Leader."

"It's not that."

"Is it because you're a missing nin? Get over it. It's fine."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" he sighed heavily, wanting to know.

"I don't want to talk about it..." she kept her head down.

He frowned, "I sucked at sex, didn't I?"

He suddenly looked hurt. Great, now she'd hurt his ego.

"No, no, that wasn't it... it's just... I was running from Katerinu and a ninja dog and I ran into this guy and he hid me and then started kissing my neck and-" she was suddenly interrupted by Hidan yelling.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH! What's his name! Where is he!"

"It's okay..." she mumbled.

"IT IS NOT OKAY!" He yelled, beginning to rant, "How dare he go after an innocent girl who did nothing wrong! As if you don't have enough problems without having to deal with some horny jackass! The nerve of some of these people, the complete assholes! I am going to rip that son of a bitch open and use his entrails to wipe the floor! I already claimed you, you're mine!"

"Woah, wait... what was that last part?" Hitomi blinked.

"I'm going to rip that son of a bitch open and-" He began.

"No, after that..." she looked at him, "You... claimed me? I'm yours? You really feel that way?"

"Why? You got a problem with that? You're my girl. No one else's. And if you got a problem with it then I'll just kill you now." He glared.

She stood up with wet eyes before hugging him around the torso, "I don't have a problem with that. It makes me very happy."

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you and get it over with! Wait... what? You don't mind?" He hugged her back, "Really?"

"Not at all... it makes me happy..." she smiled up at him and blinked when he leaned down, pressing their lips together.

He wrapped his arms around her and invaded her mouth with his tongue, humming softly.

When he pulled away, he whispered to her, "If anyone touches you or anything... tell me and I'll take care of it... You're mine... got it?"

She nodded, "All yours... do you promise?"

"I swear on Jashin's name..." he nodded, kissing her again.

"Goo-" She blinked at a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Hidan called.

"Stop your smooching and get out here." Kakuzu snapped, "There's ANBU outside. We've got to get going NOW."

Hidan nodded and turned to leave the room. Hitomi looked around before realizing she hadn't brought anything with her so she followed them. It was tough to get away. Hidan kept talking and Kakuzu took them through the back door, sneaking past the ANBU. Luckily they weren't seen or caught. They were able to get off into the distance and leave the village. Kakuzu said, once they were far enough, that the guy they were looking for wasn't there anyways.

When they got to the next village, it was late and Kakuzu refused to get a room at a hotel. He said they could camp out since it was a nice night anyways. While Hidan and Kakuzu set up camp, Hitomi was sent to see if there was any fresh water nearby. She walked into the nearby woods, they weren't thick like near Konoha, but they were nice. When she got far enough that she couldn't see the campsite and no one could hear her, she finally found the water.

She sighed and looked at the water, "Now what? They didn't tell me what to do when I finally found it..."

"That's because you're not going to return to tell about it..." Kakuzu walked out from behind a tree, he'd been following her.

"What do you mean..? I've been doing my best to follow the mission... what'd I do?" She blinked, not liking the threat.

"You've become a liability... We don't need you leaking out information or worse... turning against us and taking Hidan with you... Like we need any more traitors..." he stepped closer, eyes glaring.

She began to back up, scared now, "B-but... I haven't done anything wrong..."

"Second day we're here and already there's ANBU knocking at our door... I can't trust you..."

Those words hit her like ice as she realized just how dead serious this guy was. She turned tail and ran, fast as her legs could carry her and as far as she could go. If she was going to die, no... she wasn't going to die... not today... She was going to run... and hope that Emiri wasn't caught as well...


	15. Welcome Back

When Hitomi finally stopped running, it was dark and she didn't know where she was... but the woods had given way to grass and the grass had given way to sand. She kept walking, refusing to stop and risk being caught by Kakuzu. She walked until the night grew icy cold, but even then it was too cold to make ice. She kept walking, trying to keep some heat of any sort.

She kept walking until the sun began to rise, heating the ground. She kept walking until the sun rose high in the sky and the very air burned in her lungs. She kept walking until the day was bright, the air and sand hot, and until night fell again. She stumbled along, shivering and shuddering while her breathe stuck in her throat. By the third day, she just laid on the ground in the burning sand and sun, starving and dehydrated.

She laid there... not knowing how long she laid there... she laid there until she passed out, fading into blackness that was heavier than the air around her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When she woke up, Hitomi was lying in a bed, the blankets pulled up to beneath her armpits. She had a cool rag on her forehead and she blinked, looking up at a sandy colored ceiling. She sat up slowly, looking down and pulling the covers back up, she was naked in the bed.

"You're awake..." Kankuro walked in the door, "You're lucky I found you... You would have died out there..."

"Where am I..?" she held the blankets close, "Where are my clothes? How am I still alive?"

"I gave you water while you were asleep... I had to remove your clothes... they were covered in sand... and you're in a hotel in Sunagakure... I didn't take you to the hospital because I know who you are... Hitomi..."

Hitomi's eyes widened, "How did you find out?"

"There were ANBU looking for you... they had your picture..." He frowned.

She looked down, frowning. It was over... she'd be handed over for interrogation and then most likely... death... or prison... whichever put her to more use...

"Why did you side with the Akatsuki?" he looked at her, "Why did you bring them back?"

She kept her head down, "I just wanted to accomplish something... and then... and then I had no where to turn... I don't know what I was thinking... I don't know..."

She stuffed her face in her hands. Who cared anymore... it was all over...

He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling some face paint out, "Here... look at me..."

She looked at him, eyes saddened and she blinked when he began to put the makeup on her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching him put face makeup on her.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" He smirked and held up a mirror when he was done, "There... now you look like me."

She was confused and it was obvious. Why was he doing this? Wouldn't it just be easier to turn her in? Perhaps this was a trick and he was just waiting for people to arrive to take her away.

"You know... I never got that kiss..." He leaned in.

"Why should I kiss you? You're going to turn me in..." she frowned.

"I never said I was turning you in.." He put his hand on her chin, tilting her face up and pressing their lips together.

She frowned, thinking of Hidan, this wasn't right... But... what if Hidan was helping Kakuzu and wanted her dead...? It was the same thing her mother had done... told lies and turned people against her. She had no choice but to clear her name, right? But how...? How would she find the time to prove herself if they didn't kill her first?

"Hey... smile..." he petted her cheek, "It's gonna be okay... alright? You can stay with me... We can turn you right... alright? Only as long as you do as I say will you be safe... okay?"

She sighed, what other choice did she have, "Okay..."

He nodded and kissed her again, "Now... let's get you dressed..."

"Alright... uhm... could you turn around..?" she looked down.

"I'm here to help you... what if you fall down? You're still recovering from dehydration... come on... let me help..."

He pulled her up and she realized she needed the help, her legs felt weak. She let him help her to the shower, trying to cover herself up. When they got to the shower, Kankuro sat her in the bottom of it and turned on nice and warm. She looked up and watched as he undressed and climbed in.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! What're you doing!" She cried out.

"Calm down... I'm going to help you..." He helped pull her up, leaning her on the wall.

He grabbed the soap and began to wash her skin, "Once you're clean, we can put you in clean clothes and sneak you to my place tonight..."

"To your place?" she blinked, trying to curl up and slipping.

He caught her and pulled her close, "Careful... Don't want to hit your head..."

She looked up at him and frowned, "What do you want from me?"

He pulled her into a kiss, holding her close against his body, "I want to show you the good in life..."

"Please tell me you're not thinking with your cock..." she frowned.

That made him laugh aloud, "You are just so interesting... Are you positive you have no interest in me?"

"I might... I might not." She pouted, "What's it to ya?"

"Mmmm, would you like me better if I didn't show interest and pushed you away? Or should I cling to you more and act funny?"

That made her smile softly, "You're really determined, you know that? You're stubborn."

"At least I can get you to smile..." he chuckled.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he immediately took the chance, kissing her tongue and sucking on it.

"Hey! I didn't say you could do that! You keep taking kisses without asking!" she frowned.

"Then steal the kisses back..." He smirked, washing the face makeup off the both of them.

She paused when the make up was off, he sure was cute. She nodded, her heart aching. What if she never could return to the Akatsuki..? Kakuzu would kill her anyways...

"Why're you frowning?" Kankuro frowned, "Something wrong?"

"No... did anyone ever tell you how cute you are?" she forced a smile.

"Is that why you're frowning? What? Am I too cute for you?" He chuckled.

"Yes. Way too cute. I guess I'll just have to throw you back and go fishing for another." she rolled her eyes. He had one of the biggest egos... were all guys like this?

"You should show me your boobs." he grinned.

"I'm naked, you can already see my boobs." she patted his chest, "Now help me finish washing off so I can lay back down... I'm tired of standing."

He reached behind her and grabbed her ass, causing her to squeak. He chuckled and pushed his tongue into her mouth, putting his arms around her waist. She reluctantly put her arms around his neck, staying quiet. She didn't know what to think or say. Should she be happy he was interested? Or should she be unhappy that he kept pushing? She didn't know... But her heart hurt and for some reason this was relieving some of the ache...

He hummed and pulled away to stuff his face in her throat. She was contemplating letting him go ahead and do what he wanted... Maybe it'd hel relieve that aching in her chest... The feeling as if her heart had stopped and was hurting to be torn out. She felt her eyes water as she focused on it for a moment. She sighed softly, it was decided. She'd let him go ahead and hopefully it would relieve her ache.

"Something wrong?" he glanced up at her sigh.

"Yes..." she looked at him before kissing him, "You stopped kissing me... and I want more than that..."

He blinked and then smiled, pressing their lips together, "Could you be a little more specific with more?"

"I know that's not crow poking me..." she reached down and rubbed his cock, which was at half mast, "You know what I mean when I say I want more... but how about we go to the bed for that? You should give me a puppet show..."

He nodded, turning off the water and drying them both off with a towel. He helped her to the bedroom, lying her down before bringing in Crow.

"Kinky..." she smiled, "I want a puppet hug."

He chuckled and made Crow walk over, hugging her. She grinned and kissed Crow, causing him to chuckle. Kankuro laughed as he made Crow hump her.

"So is the puppet as horny as you?" she giggled, wrapping her arms and legs around Crow.

"Crow doesn't have any parts..." he chuckled, "But that would be sexy..."

"You have a hairbrush? I could make him have parts." she joked.

"I'm going to take you up on that offer..." he smirked, going through his bag and pulling out a hairbrush.

"You're serious?" she turned bright red, not wanting to admit that it would be interesting..

"As a heart attack. I want to see you squirm under Crow." He brought Crow back over to himself and somehow managed to attach the hairbrush so the handle stuck out of the groin of the puppet.

Hitomi blinked at the other, watching as Crow was made to walk towards her. She looked down as the puppet spread her legs and moved to settle between them.

"So if you're the puppetmaster, who's name do I moan? Yours or Crow's?" she laid back, trying not to shake.

She was nervous but at the same time a little excited. She reached between her legs, fingering her clit a little and pulling the lips of her pussy apart as Crow pressed the tip of the cold "cock" against her entrance.

"Go ahead and moan Crow's name... You can moan my name later..." Kankuro hummed as he made Crow begin to thrust inside her.

She gasped at the cold intrusion, looking at the puppet above her. She breathed heavily as she felt the "cock" push inside her and pull out, only to thrust back inside. She gripped at the bed beneath her, moaning ever so softly. Her eyelids fluttered as she tilted her hips closer, humming in pleasure.

"Mmmm, moan Crow's name..." Kankuro watched while he controlled crow, making the puppet thrust.

"Ah~ C-Crooooowwwww~" she moaned softly, writhing beneath the puppet.

"That's right..." Kankuro hummed, "Moan his name..."

Kankuro was getting horny, just standing there and watching. It was very obvious. as Hitomi glanced over with a lustful face. She gripped at the bed before moving her arms around Crow's neck, tilting her head back and crying out as he hit her sweet spot.

Her eyes closed as she cried out, "Oh! Crow!"

He finally made Crow stop and she tried to move her hips, whimpering softly. She reached out as Crow pulled away and she whined quietly.

"You sound like a puppy..." Kankuro came over, kissing her throat and replacing Crow with himself between her legs.

Crow fell, lifeless, on the floor, while Kankuro pressed his body close to Hitomi's. He kissed her throat and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She arched her back, pressing close to him and leaning in, licking the lobe of his ear and causing him to hum with want when she nibbled lightly.

She smirked and breathed lowly to him, "Stick it in me... Fuck me good... Kankuro..."

He smirked and pushed inside her, humming in pleasure. He set a hand on either side of her, palms on the bed, while he began to thrust. His hips moved back and forth, pushing his cock in and out of her and causing her to gasp and moan. She breathed heavily, arching her back and smiling when he stuffed his face in her breasts.

He pounded inside her, loving the sounds she made. He loved the feeling of muscle surrounding his aching cock. He grabbed her hips, fucking her hard and deep. When they both finally came, he hummed in relief and pulled her close. He rolled them and held her close to his chest, watching her fall asleep in his arms.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In the morning, Hitomi woke up in Kankuro's arms. She glanced at his sleeping face and nuzzled his chest. Kankuro hummed, waking up after a couple of moments and smiling at her.

"Morning..." Kankuro smiled, kissing her forehead, "Did you enjoy last night?"

"Mhm." she hugged him, "Now how about going to your place?"

"Sure thing." He nodded, pulling away from her.

She stretched and laughed when he blew a raspberry into her stomach. She smiled at him and she got up, grabbing her clothes and heading for the shower.

"How about we go get some ramen on the way to my place?" Kankuro suggested, following her to the shower.

"Alright..." She smiled and started the shower, bending over to turn on the water.

Kankuro smirked, leaning in and grabbing her ass, "Nice Tush, Toots."

Hitomi looked at him and smiled, "Really now..?"

She stuck her ass out a little farther, closer into his hand. Kankuro chuckled and rubbed her ass before motioning for her to get in the shower. She stepped into the shower and he followed, pinning her to the wall. He smirked and held her close, nuzzling her throat.

"How about we have some more fun together?" he smirked.

She hummed, "Mmmm, okay..."

He began to grind on her, grinning. He knew this was going to be fun.

They indulged their senses and by the time they were finished, the water was running cold.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A couple weeks later, Hitomi was lying on the bed in an apartment. Kankuro was out getting groceries and she was alone there. She hadn't been feeling too well so before he had left he brought her some saltines. She yawned, lying and trying to fall asleep before suddenly breaking for the bathroom and puking.

If only she could fall asleep, she was sure she'd feel much better... But she couldn't seem to go to sleep. She sat up when she heard a knock on the door. Kankuro came in and smiled a little nervously.

"Hey... uhm... I talked to my sister... and well uh... I want you to try this..." he held out a pregnancy test.

"Shit... you don't really think..." she paled before running to puke again.

"I'm sorry, hun... just to be safe, alright?" he smiled nervously.

She nodded, "Alright... alright..."

She took the test to the bathroom and came out a little while later, pale and eyes wet.

The test read positive. She was pregnant.

Kankuro paled just as much and he looked at the test, "Oh... wh-what do we do..?"

"I... I don't know..." she sat on the bed, eyes watering.

To be honest, she was scared... terrified... And now... Now Kankuro was ranting about going out and telling everyone.

"I've got to tell Gaara... and Temari... and everyone! I'm gonna be a Daddy!" He was a little bit in shock, but happy.

"But how are... how are we gonna break the news?" she gulped.

"Don't worry. I'll do it..." Kankuro smiled, kissing her forehead, "Now you lay down and rest... I'm going to be back soon, okay?"

"Okay..." she nodded, laying down and relaxing. She was sure he'd take care of it. As scared as she was, she was sure it'd be okay.

Kankuro nodded, tucking her in and leaving.

She laid down, trying to sleep. It wasn't long before she heard someone in the apartment. She guessed it must be Kankuro grabbing something he'd forgotten. She continued to lay there, trying to sleep. She didn't hear the door open as someone who was definitely not Kankuro walked in.

She didn't hear the silent steps as they stepped over to the bed, grabbing the corners of the sheets. She opened her eyes just only as they pulled the bedding up around her. She screamed but the pillow was pressed in her face and all that came out were muffled squeals.

She felt as she was carried out. She didn't know how long it took before they stopped. She didn't know where they were or what was going on or even who had taken her. All she knew was that she was no longer at home with Kankuro and now her, and the baby, were probably in deep shit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Hitomi was finally let down and let out, she was put on a bed and was in the middle of a cave. She pushed the blankets away and looked around, eyes wide as she was faced with Hidan.

"Welcome back..." Hidan frowned, arching an eyebrow.


	16. Be A Good Daddy

Hitomi looked at Hidan with wide eyes, "Wh-what're you doing here? Why did you take me? What's going on?"

"What's going on? Kakuzu told me next to nothing is what is going on. I had to track you down myself and you're sleeping in some guy's room. You stupid little whore." Hidan scowled.

"Kakuzu... didn't tell you...? He was going to kill me... I thought he was going to turn you against me too so the only thing I thought to do was run..." she frowned, looking hurt.

"You really think I'm gonna fall for that crap?" Hidan rolled his eyes, "Nice sob story... Not believing it."

"It's true though!" Hitomi protested, "He tried to kill me!"

"Right... Give me one reason why I shouldn't just off you right here and now." Hidan growled lowly.

"I'm pregnant." she gulped.

"You're... You're WHAT!" Hidan snapped, "Well who's the fuck is it!"

"I think it's Kankuro's..." she lowered her head.

"Great. Just. Fucking. Great." He scowled, but for some reason he didn't feel like that was right.

He wasn't sure what was wrong but something about this was wrong. He had a gut feeling about it and though he didn't always listen, he was going to listen for once. He grabbed her without another word and led her a lab that worked for Akatsuki.

"I want you to test to see who's baby this is." He whispered to one of the scientists.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Hitomi had bitched the whole way, asking where he was taking her, what he was doing, and all the way sobbing her eyes out.

"Shut up and let him run the tests." Hidan ordered.

She sniffled, "Why are you testing me if you're just going to kill me?"

"Just shut the fuck up and do the tests." he snapped.

She bit her tongue, staying quiet as they worked through the tests. When they finished getting blood from both Hidan and Hitomi and doing all their tests, Hidan was pulled aside while Hitomi was left alone in the waiting room. She just wanted to go back to Kankuro, staying here near Hidan made her heart ache and burn with pain.

When Hidan came back, he was scowling.

"I told you I thought it was Kankuro's..." she muttered.

"Wrong. It's mine." he glared daggers at her, "And you have two choices... you can either stay here and give me the child and you die... or you can help me raise it under the name of Jashin..."

She looked up at him with puffy eyes, glaring, "Why should I help you with jack shit! If I stay with you then Kakuzu will kill me or at least try to again! And to top it off you won't even believe me!"

"Well it doesn't help that you ran off." he scowled.

"FUCK YOU!" She stood and began to push him and hit his chest, "Fuck you and the fucking horse you fucking rode in on you lameass, selfish, stupid, fuck! I hate you! I fucking hate you! I fucking love you!" She fell to her knees, sobbing.

"Stop the sob story, will you?" He huffed, "It's annoying as all hell. Don't you at least want to know what it's going to be?"

"You can't take my baby from me..." she sniffled.

"I'm not taking the kid from you..." he scowled, "We can keep it a secret, okay? We're going to raise the child under the name of Jashin and I can't be there all the time anyways so I need you to care for it."

"So the only reason you're keeping me around is for the kid..?" she sighed, defeated.

"Just shut the hell up and kiss me." he frowned, "I'm not going to lie and say I didn't miss you."

She looked up at him, "I can't stand up..."

"What do you mean?" he blinked.

"My legs are tired..." she mumbled.

"Do you never stop bitching?" he sighed and helped her up, holding her close.

"I'm sorry..." she looked down, feeling him close to her body.

He put her face in the crook of his neck, "Can you at least be happy that we have a child?"

"I was so scared... that Kakuzu was going to turn you against me and you'd hate me..." she clung to him, secretly enjoying the refreshing scent of lavender and sweat from fighting.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss him back. Her heart stopped aching so badly, instead it jumped happily. She was happy to have him close to her and the fact he wasn't hating her right now.

"Kakuzu is an asshole anyways. Forget him..." he sighed again and petted her hair, "Now here's how it's going to go down... You're going to stop crying... I'm going to take you to a safehouse for you to live in... and when the baby is born then we're going to raise... them."

"Them?" she blinked and looked up at him.

"Twins." he smiled, "A girl and a boy..."

"Oh my... really?" she gasped.

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "Now come on... let's get you home so you can rest..."

She nodded and he helped her leave the lab. He got her to a village and just a small trail out of the village was a four room house. There was an entry room, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a bedroom. In the bedroom there was a bed on the floor and in the kitchen the fridge was small and the stove broken, but at least it was a roof over her head.

"I won't be able to be here all the time but I will try to come as often as I can, okay?" Hidan hugged her close, giving her the key to the place.

She nodded, "Do you have to go now?"

"Nah, I've got until tomorrow morning." he kissed her forehead, "You wanna go into town to eat?"

"I don't know if I could eat... I've been getting sick a lot... and I'm really tired... maybe later tonight?" she smiled weakly.

"Of course..." He nodded and helped her to lay down before tucking her in and then lying behind her.

He put his arm around her and held her close, nuzzling the back of her head.

"I'm just gonna sleep for a little bit..." she fell asleep almost instantly.

Hidan smiled and kissed her ear, "Just rest up..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Hitomi woke up, Emiri was there.

"So when are they due?" Emiri grinned like the Cheshire cat, from ear to ear.

"I... I don't know..." Hitomi frowned, "Where's Hidan? Is he still mad at me..?"

"Hitomi... Honey... Sometimes you just gotta let a man run to his cave and cool off... He's angry you left... hell, I'm angry you left... but he's happy to have kids." Emiri nodded, frowning, "But I'm pissed that you left without a word."

"But it's not my fault!" Hitomi sniffled, "Kakuzu was going to kill me! He said I was an inconvienience!"

"He did WHAT!" Emiri glared, "No one fucks with my Onee-san! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"No! Please don't!" Hitomi shook her head, "I don't want him to know I'm around or even if I'm alive... He'll kill me... I know he will..."

Hitomi was obviously terrified, eyes wide until Emiri could see the white's, pale as a ghost, and with a light sweaty sheen to show her fear.

Emiri frowned, "I'm going to go talk to Hidan about this... be right back..."

Emiri left and Hitomi had a good cry, having been holding it in all this time. Her shoulders shook and her eyes were wet as she held her stomach. She just wanted her unborn babies to be happy and safe... but what about Kakuzu? He'd kill them too if he got the chance... What would she do?

It wasn't too long before Emiri brought Hidan back and Hidan would see she had been crying as she struggled to stop. Hidan sighed and walked over, he'd been talking to Emiri and he sat beside Hitomi.

"Stop the crying... alright? I can't talk to you if you're blubbering." He frowned and Emiri smacked him over the head.

"Hey! What was that for!" Hidan griped.

"Don't be a dick to her. You'll regret it." Emiri frowned before smiling at Hitomi, "Go on Onee-san..."

Hitomi frowned, "About what..?"

Emiri sighed, "Hidan? Kiss her. She's been through a rough time..."

Hidan frowned, "Wy should I? OW!"

Emiri had smacked him again.

"FIne, fine..." Hidan sighed and pulled Hitomi over and close, kissing her passionately.

Hitomi frowned, but kissed back. He kissed at her tear stained cheeks and she sighed softly. She looked at him and forced a soft smile.

"Please know... when I said he wanted to kill me... I told the truth... I'm scared that he'll kill the babies too if he gets the chance..." Hitomi frowned, her eyes brimming with tears again.

Hidan glared, "NO ONE is going to kill my babies! Not you, not him, not anyone!"

"I don't want to kill them. They're my babies too... Hidan... to be honest if I had the choice to choose who these babies daddy was, I would've chosen you in a heartbeat... I swear on my life... I swear on Jashin's name..." Hitomi frowned softly.

That got Hidan to pay attention. Anyone swearing on Jashin's name had to be telling the truth. Hidan kissed her again before looking at Emily,

"Tell no one that there are babies on the way. Not Kakuzu, Not Itachi, Not Leader. Got it? This is secret. You need to help Hitomi so the babies survive... alright?" Hidan had a serious tone.

Emiri nodded, "Promise."

"Good... now head back so no one suspects anything..." Hidan let Emiri go.

Emiri left them alone and Hidan hugged Hitomi, "Baby... just know that... I love you..."

Hitomi nodded, those were the sweetest words she'd ever heard out of his mouth. Even if he was a jackass at times she knew he had it in himself to say things that meant something.

Now she just hoped the babies would survive long enough to find out how great their daddy was.


	17. A Lot of Explaining to Do

As the months went on, Hitomi found that her stomach would become heavier and she'd waddle instead of walk. To top it off, she couldn't hold back from wetting herself since the children sat on her bladder. It was difficult and she was hungry often for cravings that drove her insane. She would have to deal with pains and things she'd never dealt with before.

And god forbid the pain she experienced with contractions and when it was time for the babies to come? Holy. Fuck. Pain beyond any pain she'd had before in her life. Her pelvis felt like it was cracking in half, like it was ready to explode and shatter into a million pieces. God it hurt so fucking much! When they finally got to the lab where the personal doctors were ready to help her give birth, they put her under pain medications and the only thing she could remember happening afterwards was a lot of screaming and she grabbed Hidan's arm at one point and screamed as loud as she could,

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

All Hidan could do was to laugh and then he proceeded to pass out on the floor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Some hours later, Hitomi was holding two small babies, a boy and a girl, fraternal twins. The little boy had brown hair and big brown-black eyes with tender lips and slender fingers but a chubby body. The baby girl took after Hidan with a tuft of silver hair atop her head and striking lavender eyes, slimmer than the boy but still chubby. They both held onto their mother and Hidan was brought back in after having been dragged out since he passed out.

"So those are the kids, huh? Oh my Jashin I'm a daddy." He grinned from ear to ear, "Oh look, he looks like you and she looks like me. They're so damn... small. How did they get so small? Where did they come out anyways?"

"Well if you hadn't passed out you would have seen where they came out and so help me god-"

"Jashin." He interrupted.

"So help me Jashin," she continued, "If you ever make me pregnant again I will kill you. I don't care what it takes, I took you out of the ground and I can just as well put you back in there. That fucking HURT."

"Alright, alright. I don't need little seeds of doom running around everywhere anyways... you know, I heard kids were whining, crying, shit machines but these two aren't doing anything..." Hidan frowned, poking the boy's nose.

"Oh just you wait.. it only gets worse from here..." Hitomi sighed, having helped raise four siblings she knew about kids and how unfun it was to deal with them sometimes.

"Right... well... what should we name 'em?" Hidan asked, climbing into the bed and lying beside Hitomi, one arm around her and the other held by the girl's mouth where she was sucking on his finger.

"We can each name one, how about that?" Hitomi nodded, "I'll name the boy and you name the girl, okay? Is that a deal you can live with?"

"Sure." Hidan nodded as he thought, chewing his tongue a moment before blurting out, "Bunny. I want to name her Bunny."

Hitomi blinked, "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack. I want to name her Bunny." He nodded, his eyes showing he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Maybe I should name the boy Jesus." Hitomi smirked.

"If you do that I will murder you in your sleep." Hidan glared.

She frowned, "Fine. I want to name him Christopher."

"Alright... Chris and Bunny... got it." Hidan nodded.

Hitomi smiled and kissed the children's heads. Hidan looked at the children and Hitomi before smirking and whispering,

"Guess what?"

"What?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm a Daddy." he grinned.

Hitomi rolled her eyes, chuckling softly.

Just then, Emiri ran in, "HITOMI! What happened! Did it go okay! Are you okay!"

"I'm fine." Hitomi smiled and nodded, "Meet Chris and Bunny."

"Bunny?" Emiri blinked.

"Hidan named her." Hitomi explained.

"Oh... that explains it." Emiri nodded, "Why'd you name him Chris though?"

"After my Uncle Christopher." Hitomi nodded, "I looked up to him."

"Isn't that the Uncle that committed suicide?" Emiri blinked.

"YOU NAMED OUR SON AFTER A DEAD GUY!" Hidan burst out.

"Hey! He was a great guy!" Hitomi snapped.

"Alright, alright..." Hidan sighed, not saying another word.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After a while, Emily had to leave on a mission to help Akatsuki and Hitomi was in hiding in a house. Hidan would stop by every now and then when he could, when he wasn't busy, or when he was in town... not very often in other words.

One morning she got out of bed, feeding the babies, changing them, and then letting them sleep while she went to make breakfast for herself. A three room house wasn't easy to be in since Hidan had moved her again. The place was tiny and it was tough but liveable.

She sighed as she heard a noise signalling that Bunny was up and had woken up Christopher... again. She walked from the kitchen into the bedroom and picked them up, one in each arm. She heard the front door open, it was in the kitchen. She blinked,

"Hidan? You're home early. I thought you said you were going on a mission..." She peeked out the door and gasped, "Oh dear god."

She closed the bedroom door and locked it, holding the children close and trying to hide behind the bed. She whimpered and began to pray quietly.

"Hitomi... come out... you know you can't hide from me..." Kakuzu's voice came through the door.

"You don't have to kill me! How did you find me!" She hid the children under the bed, trying to quiet their crying.

"Who cares how I found you? Just open the door. Do NOT make me open the door. You don't want to make me angry do you? You know what I'll do when I'm angry, don't you? You just might lose the kiddies if you make me angry..." He growled lowly, "Now open the door..."

Hitomi reluctantly got up, opening the door but leaving the babies in the crib. She looked up at Kakuzu and gulped, eyes wide.

"Good girl..." he looked at her and nodded, glaring as usual, "Leave the kids, you're coming with me... Hidan will notice I'm gone soon and he'll come to check... He'll get the kids... now come along.."

"I can't leave them alone! They're just babies!" Hitomi gasped.

"Well they're going to be dead babies if you don't shut your trap and come with me." He growled.

She sniffled but followed him, not saying another word. She could hear her babies crying as she followed him, hoping to anyone and everyone that Hidan would find the children and keep them safe. She certainly wasn't expecting the two-day trip that Kakuzu took her on. After two days journey they came to a small shack-like house. It was worse than before. All it had was a bathroom and a bedroom. Kakuzu shoved her in and closed the door.

"I'm going to lock you in here and you will stay here until I decide to let you loose, understood?" Kakuzu explained.

"But... why?" she looked at him, scared. To be honest she was terrified she was going to die...

He leaned in close to her, pulling his mask down and she could see the stitches trailing lines across his cheeks as he spoke, they moved, "No questions asked. By now Hidan has found the children and realized I've taken you... but be assured it isn't without reason... I've talked to Leader and we've made some agreements... You just have to be the good little girl and obey. Got it?"

She felt her bottom lip tremble as she nodded. She thought to herself_, "Dear god, what are they going to do with me?"_

Kakuzu nodded, "Good girl... now that step one is over with of the plan... on to step two."

He reached out and yanked on her shirt and she heard a tear before she tried to back up, holding what was left of the shirt to herself, "WOAH! What the hell are you doing!"

"I said no questions. Now shut up and obey your orders or else I'll have no choice but to kill you." he frowned and threads moved out of his sleeves, wrapping around her wrists and ankles.

"Leader would never agree to this though! Would he...?" her eyes were wide with fear.

Kakuzu frowned, "Don't worry... I'm not the only one... I just get to start... Leader will get his turn in time and don't think that your friend Emiri will be left out of this... Leader will let Itachi know what to do with her..."

"You're insane! You can't do this!" Her eyes watered and suddenly threads were at her mouth, gagging her.

"I said shut up... now... we can do this the easy way or the hard way... you choose. You can choose to enjoy this, it's not that hard." He stepped closer to her, running a finger along her skin, "Hm. Smooth skin..." Unlike his rough skin from working hard and fighting.

She lowered her gaze, falling silent as she realized this is what she was ordered to do and she had promised to follow orders. Afterall, she had gone with Kankuro, hadn't she? She might as well enjoy this... or try to... If she was going to hate herself, she'd better have good reason for it. She was so lost in thought she didn't even realize that Kakuzu had undressed her. He didn't undress himself, however, he just looked at her and made a face.

"Ugh... you're still just a kid..." he growled and let the threads slide away from her mouth.

"Can I please have a couple more days?" she asked, sounding defeated, "Just a couple days to get ready... to prepare... then I'll please you... I won't fight and I'll behave... just a couple days... please..."

He frowned at her, "Fine... but only because I'm not in the mood anyways." He dropped her to the floor and picked up the clothes, "But I'm taking these with me..."

He turned and left without another word, locking her in the shack with no windows. When she heard the lock click she cried herself to sleep on the dirt floor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Hitomi woke up she heard noises outside, sounded like...

"Kankuro!" she called out and the sounds paused before a voice replied.

"Who's there? How do you know my brother's name?"

"Please! Where is Kankuro!" she called back, "I'm locked up here, I know him personally!"

The noises came closer and the person called from right outside the wall, "Are you in there? Who should I say is looking for him?"

"I'm in here. Tell him that Hitomi is locked up by the Akatsuki member Kakuzu." she called out to them, whoever they were.

"Just a moment and you can tell him yourself... I'll be back soon..." the noises went off into the distance, leaving her alone once more.

During the whole time that she waited, she was terrified that someone, Kakuzu, would come back before her saviors could help her. When they finally got back, Kankuro's voice came out,

"Hitomi? Are you in there?"

"Yes! It's me!" she began to cry for joy, "Please, get me out of here!"

"Don't worry, we're getting you out..." He nodded and whoever he was with broke the lock.

Kankuro opened the door and peeked in before catching sight of her, dirty and naked, and he hurried over, "Where have you been? What happened?"

She just cried, falling to her knees and hugging him around his calves and knees, sobbing. Kankuro helped her out to show that Gaara, his brother, was the one who had heard her first. Kankuro took off his shirt and let Hitomi wear it, taking her back to their camp.

There would be a lot of explaining to do...


End file.
